Os teus olhos
by Melissa Mcferson
Summary: Depois de perdê-la para Voldemort, Sirius fala sobre seu amor - e seu ódio - por Bellatrix ... P.s.: eu REALMENTE sou péssima em resumos (Completa com a versão da Bellatrix)
1. Default Chapter

Lembro-me bem dos teus olhos – eram negros, lindos! Eu poderia passar horas encarando-os sem perder nunca a fascinação e sem nunca conseguir enxergar algo dentro deles. Eles eram vazios, Bella, tu eras vazia. Se não eras, definitivamente, enganaste-me muito bem. Reparei neles na primeira vez em que te beijei. Nos separamos e todo o teu corpo era indignação, menos os olhos – os olhos não eram nada. Ficaste furiosa (ficavas linda furiosa), mas gostaste, sabia disso. E tu mo confirmaste ao vir procurar-me mais tarde e depois daquele houveram outros incontáveis beijos;

Era sempre quando tu querias, eu não tinha nenhum direito de escolha, e nem podia resistir-te! Ninguém nunca poderia resistir-te, se tu te empenhastes nisso! E comigo, nem precisavas do empenho, sempre fui louco por ti! Louco e inconseqüente. Salas de aula vazias, cantos escuros do corredor e até mesmo meu dormitório quando os outros grifinórios estavam fora – se eu te podia ter, nunca me importava com quem nos pudesse ver ou o que nos aconteceria depois. Foi assim que James nos descobriu. Nem sequer assustaste-te ao vê-lo entrar, apensas terminaste de fechar a blusa e saíste do dormitório. Ele olhou-me surpreso.

"Sirius, é loucura! Não podes, não com Bellatrix Black, estás louco!"

"Louco, não, Prongs, apaixonado".

Sim, apaixonado, mais do que poderia ser possível. James não discutiu, conhecia o sentimento também. E tu... Tu sequer te importavas com as outras, nem desviavas os olhos para olha-las ou lançar-me olhares assassinos, sabias que quando me quisesses eu voltaria para ti e não haveriam outras. Poderia ser só você, Bella, para sempre. Disse-lho um dia.

"Vamos deixar assim" – e sorriste; NUNCA sorrias.

E, sorrindo, eras ainda mais linda do que furiosa, deixaste-me tonto.

Só conseguia me impor a ti quando começavas com a tua conversa absurda de sangue. Sangue, Bella, é apenas sangue. Se todo o sangue de um grifinório fosse trocado pelo de um sonserino, ele não seria menos nobre, corajoso ou mais perverso. Sangue nunca importou e tu nunca entendeste. Essa era então sua fraqueza, como eu vim a descobrir com os anos: o sangue. Tu, Bellatrix, sempre tão forte, tão indecifrável, tão vazia, tão poderosa, era apenas um cachorrinho nas mãos dele. Fazias tudo o que ele ordenava, apenas para perpetuar teu sangue "puro" e punir os que não o possuíam. Nesses momentos, eras fraca, eras tão fraca que sequer lembraste-te de que nem mesmo o sangue de teu querido mestre era puro.

E então eu comecei a resistir-te. Não podia aceitar aquilo que fazias com os outros – com os meus. Lutei contra ti, mas não consegui deixar-te. E tu gostaste. Gostaste de me ver desafiando-te, ficaste mais interessada. Todos eram dominados por ti, mas eu... eu passara a resistir-te. E procuravas-me mais e mais. Invadias minha casa e sequer davas-me tempo de levar-te para o quarto, E ficavas – nunca tinhas ficado antes. Ficavas dias.

Uma noite apareceste e não estavas vazia., estavas desesperada.

"Sirius, tu me amas?"

Olhei-te nos olhos – eles continuavam vazios.

"Nem sei quantas vezes eu jurei-te que sim."

"Então muda, Sirius, muda por mim. Se tu realmente me amas, venha comigo para o lado certo, em que você deveria estar."

"Bella, se tu realmente me amas, pára de tentar mudar quem eu sou."

Não me respondeste, apenas me beijaste. Fizeste amor comigo – pela última vez. Quando acordei de manhã, já não estavas ao meu lado, nem eu nunca mais voltei a ver-te até o dia em que te levaram a Azkaban.

Prongs apareceu e eu mal podia respirar, sabia que acabara.

"O que houve?"

"Ela foi embora, James."

Ele ficou penalizado, me olhou dentro dos olhos. Os olhos dele eram tão diferentes dos teus, claros, doces e repletos...

"Ela não vai voltar, Padfoot."

Eu sabia. E passei a odiar-te. Odiar-te por não aceitar quem eu era, por não admitir amar-me. E odiei-te ainda mais ao receber aquele convite de casamento. Porque casaste com aquele Lestrange imbecil se nunca te tinhas entregado completamente a ninguém - nem mesmo a mim. Porque escolheste o Lestrange?

Há algumas respostas que eu nunca vou ter. Nunca vou saber o motivo de teu desespero naquela noite, o motivo de teu abandono. Apenas sei que te odeio desde então e que seria capaz de qualquer coisa para salvar-te de ti mesma. Até mesmo de matar-te, bella, e rezar para voltares a ser minha do outro lado, minha como nunca foste.

N/A: Eu estou pensando em fazer uma continuação para essa fic, com a versão da bellatrix, explicando inclusive as "respostas que Sirius nunca vai ter"... Mas isso vai depender da aceitação dessa fic e da minha disponibilidade de tempo. Se der certo, vou publicar aqui mesmo, como um segundo capítulo.

Nenhum dos personagens dessa história são meus, todos eles pertencem a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. "HARRY POTTER, nomes, personagens e indícios correlatos estão protegidos pela marca registrada Warner Bros., J.K.Rowling."


	2. Bellatrix

Bellatrix

Eu nunca quis apaixonar-me por ti, nunca quis ter absolutamente nada contigo... Até aquele beijo. Não sei porque fizestes aquilo, mas creio que tenha sido simplesmente para me irritar. Adoravas fazer isto. Irritada ou não, depois daquele beijo eu sabia que tu farias o que eu quisesse, assim como muitos outros faziam. E tu eras diferente deles. Não acreditavas no mesmo que eu, e tampouco aceitavas tudo o que lhe dizia sem discutir comigo.

Fora isso, era muito fácil te manipular, completamente tedioso, porém muito menos do que os outros. E por isso eu te escolhi, sem envolver-me com ninguém mais. E tu... Fazias-me rir ao tentar provocar-me com outras garotas. Em todos aqueles anos, Sirius, nunca encontrei sequer uma garota com cérebro suficiente para me ameaçar junto a ti. Bem, talvez Lily Potter, mas ela era a garota de teu amigo e tu eras excessivamente _nobre_ para deseja-la... A verdade é que eras fraco. E Lily Potter também o era, meu mestre provou isso anos mais tarde.

Não vou negar que eras bonito também... Mas de que isso importava? Mesmo se não o fosses, eu seria bonita o suficiente por nós dois. Eu sempre soube disso e sempre tive de fingir não saber para que as outras garotas não me odiassem. Mas a verdade é que mesmo naquela época, quando eu era apenas um pouco mais que uma criança crescida, todos os homens se viravam para me olhar quando eu passava e eu percebia.

E então algo aconteceu... Na noite em que deixaste a mansão Black e todos sabiam que estavas renegado para sempre, eu olhei pela janela do quarto que sua mãe reservava para mim enquanto tu partias. Olhaste para trás, dentro dos meus olhos, e eu soube que aquele era o meu fim. A idéia de nunca mais poder ver-te me doía no coração e assim eu soube que me apaixonara por ti. Não poderia nunca mais fingir que nada acontecera entre nós.

Por isso eu continuei a procurar-te e a agradecer todos os dias, mas nunca em voz alta, porque encontrar-me contigo acabara sendo muito mais fácil e possível que eu imaginava. Ninguém se importava o suficiente com o que eu fazia para perguntar-me onde eu estava durante os dias em que ficava com você. Exceto Narcisa. Ela nos viu uma vez. Me contou, mas não falou nada a mais ninguém e tampouco voltou a falar desse assunto comigo ou a seguir-me.

Sair de tua casa casou profundas mudanças em ti, as quais eu nunca pude realmente entender. Tornaste-te mais forte, me resistias, acusava, enfrentava. E eu gostei. Gostei da sensação de desafio que me causavas e da tua forte resistência e luta contra os meus princípios. Já não restava nada do antigo tédio. E eu não podia abandonar-te, não era possível.

O Lestrange era um idiota. Sempre atrás de mim , com aquele sorriso babão. Mas o mestre o tinha em alta conta, embora não alta o suficiente para lhe dar minha mão quando ele a pediu. Eu era sua favorita e poderia fazer tudo o que quisesse, desde que não o desafiasse. E eu não pretendia desafiar. Acredito que meu mestre sabia sobre nós dois, mas tampouco ele me recriminara por isso. Mas ele sabia, ele sempre sabia das coisas, e foi ele quem me deu a notícia. Eu não podia acreditar, não queria acreditar, mas era verdade, eu sabia.

"Você está grávida, Bellatrix." Simplesmente. E ele não disse mais nada.

Foi aquela criança que marcou o final de tudo para nós. Seria vergonhoso para o meu nome ter um filho solteira e para o meu sangue ter o filho de um traidor como você, Sirius, porque é isso que sempre foste. E, no entanto, a idéia de ficar longe de ti me machucava muito fundo. A única coisa em que eu pude pensar fazer foi procurar-te e chamar-te à razão. Fazer tu perceberes o erro que cometia ao lutares contra nós. Mas não me ouvistes. E tinhas razão: eu nunca poderia mudar-te, nunca mudarias por mim.

Eu te amava, mas não foi difícil te odiar. Eu fui embora assim que caíste no sono e confesso que me divertia pensar no teu desespero ao encontrar a cama fria ao teu lado de manhã. Casei-me com Rodolphus o mais rápido possível. Ele tinha um bom nome, um bom sangue, boas crenças... E eu já não podia mais aceitar a tua convicção em ser contra mim. Em todos esses anos, nunca deixei de amar-te, mas o ódio foi o caminho que eu encontrei para não deixar esse amor me tornar fraca. E não demorou muito para o meu ódio suprimir o meu amor.

Quanto à criança... pedi para meu mestre cuidar dela para mim. Eu não a queria, Sirius, não queria ser a mãe de uma criança que carregava o sangue de um traidor. Narcisa ficou horrorizada quando lhe contei.

"Por Deus, Bella, você perdeu o juízo..."

Mas eu sabia o que estava fazendo.

"Eu teria perdido se tivesse aceitado essa criança, Cisa... E qual a diferença no fim das contas? Era apenas um aborto de belos olhos, duvido que teria feito alguma diferença se tivesse chegado a nascer."

Mas durante os catorze longos anos que passei em Azkaban, acordei quase todas as noite com os gritos daquele bebê nos meus sonhos e então odiei-te ainda mais por tê-lo colocado dentro de mim. E por isso o prazer de te matar naquela sala do Departamento de Mistérios foi grande o suficiente para suplantar a dor que eu senti ao fazer isso.


End file.
